When Love strikes all
by Evenos Cross
Summary: P4 P3 X-over :3 When an old friend of Souji's invites him to the dorm he lived in things end up getting a little confused... YosukeXChie SoujiXNaoto, AkiHikoXMitsuru, FuukaXOC, AigisXOC, YukariXMinato, Other couples to be determined later well mayb R&R PL


A/N: This is going to be an early valentines day fanfic! Enjoy this will the first of three! :3 Persona 3 and Persona 4 Cross over. Srry for and OOCness cause this is my first time trying to seriously make a fanfic like this err second time but yeah hopefully you enjoy it and For those who read this on Valentines day....HAPPY VALENTINES! :3 enjoy plz don't criticize too harshly and plz NO flames -_-;;;

* * *

It was Saturday the fourteenth of February, Valentines day. The former group known as SEES stood in the dorm as they prepared for the upcoming reunion and valentines day dance in which everyone was a part of.

Minato was getting the front room ready as they set up the finishing decorations and getting the music ready for the big night. "Minato-kun....are you going to take anyone out for today?" A young brunette asked the nonchalant Blue haired boy. "Not really Yukari-chan, why?"

Yukari had a sheepish smile on her face as she poked her fingers together. "umm....Minato-kun......I want to talk to you in private." Minato shrugged and stretched. "ok Yukari-chan." They both walked up to the roof as Yukari blushed furiously.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked with curiosity. Yukari turned blushing a dark red then grabbed Minato's hand. "Minato-kun.....for a while now....I've been feeling different....especially when I see you.....I get nervous....lightheaded....and I get a pressure in my heart I can't explain..."

Minato looked back curiously as he grasped her hand with his own and then looked into her eyes. "yukari-chan....I.....I've felt the same...." He said as he blushed slightly. Yukari's blush darkened as she looked him in the eyes as well.

"W-what made you feel like that?" She replied with plain curiosity in her voice. Minato looked up at the sky and smiled. "Well......it started....as our simple friendship.....that day in tartarus when I saw you on the ground from those large shadows....I felt like....I would lose you"

Yukari's eyes widened as she heard that, making her wrap her arms around Minato as if she was making sure she would never leave him. Minato wrapped his arms around her as well as he continued talking. "After that day.....I swore I would not let anything happen to you...even if it cost me my life......I knew I loved you but I didn't know how to tell you."

Yukari rested her head on Minato's chest as he continued talking. "Ever since that promise....I've been there for you....no matter what happened......we've had our moments but this is the one Ive always waited for.....Yukari-chan...I love you deeply..."

Yukari smiled as she pressed her lips against Minato's in a passionate kiss. They heard a small clapping noise as a man wearing a Gekkoukan high uniform walked in letting his blood red and silver hair cover part of his face. "So you finally hook up"

Minato turned as his grip on Yukari tightened a bit more as he looked at the person. "ryousuke....why are you wearing the school uniform..." Ryousuke smiled as he looked at Minato and Yukari. "Oh I went to visit for today....tomorrow I have to go back to classes."

Minato looked at Ryousuke sadly as he looked at Yukari. "That day....we fought Nyx.......what did you do to me?" Ryousuke sighed as he brushed his hair back. "I gave you half of my life span....you basically......have half of the time I had left....so you're ok" Minato sighed then shook his head.

"We can't face this now....but well address this later.....for now let's go downstairs...the others are waiting.." Minato and Yukari went downstairs hand in hand followed by Ryousuke with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

Akihiko and his newly engaged wife to be Mitsuru sat next to each other as they held hands. Aigis was sitting and looking down while thinking about the incident that made her human. Minato looked around and noticed Junpei, Ken, Koromaru, and their former friend Ketsueki Ryuu Kuronaiya were gone.

Yukari looked over at Fuuka then let go of Minato's hand and sat next to her. "Fuuka do you know where the others went?" Fuuka looked up and noticed Yukari. "yeah Ken-kun and Koro-chan are at the park...Junpei-kun is on his way back with Chidori-san" Yukari smiled then thanked Fuuka as she walked back over to Minato and held his hand again.

Ryousuke walked over to fuuka and knelt down to her. "Hi there Fuuka-chan" He said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek making her blush. "Hello Ryousuke-Kun" She said back as she hugged him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Ryousuke blushed as he smiled then they all heard a knock on the door. Mitsuru answered a a silver haired boy smiled and waved at Ryousuke. "Hello Ryousuke-san.......I see you are still in this group." Ryousuke smiled chuckling slightly. "Souji-san long time no see...."

As the boy walked in, he looked around. "This is a nice place....good to see your doing good..." Ryousuke chuckled again then offered Souji a seat. Souji sat down and looked around. "I wonder when Chie and the others will arrive..." Ryousuke had a puzzled look on his face. "others?"

Souji smiled. "Yeah some friends came with me....they just got here..." Ryousuke sighed as he rubbed his head. "ok just hope they find a place to stay." Souji rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "I sorta said they could stay here.....while they visited..." Everyone's eyes widened. "EH!!!" They all called out at the same time.

Ryousuke sighed. "I'll make the accommodations so they could stay....if its ok with Yukari and Aigis." Yukari smiled and nodded. Aigis was silent as she thought until Ryousuke poked her. "Aigis-san you ok?....you haven't talked yet..." Aigis looked up and shook her head. "Huh....oh yes it is Ok for him to stay..."

Ryousuke looked at Souji. "Its settled then....you guys will stay here for now....hope you have fun on your stay" Souji chuckled."yeah we will..." After a half an hour another knock was heard at the door as Ryousuke stood up and answered. "Hello?" He said as he saw a small group in front of him.

One of the girls tackled Ryousuke making him fall. "woah!!" He called out as he fell with the girl on top of him. "Hello Ryousuke-kun!" The girl said with a small giggle. Ryousuke grunted as he stood up. "Hello Rise-chan....what brings you all here?" Rise stood up and the group followed her inside.

Rise smiled. "Well Souji-kun invited us and we all accepted" Souji stood up and walked to the front of the group. "Sees....this is the group I told you about....they are the ones who helped me stop Izanagi from destroying everything."

Everyone waved and walked inside letting the door close. Souji then coughed. "Why don't you introduce yourselves before they do....it would be easier.." One of the girls nodded as she fixed her green and yellow jacket around her waist. "I'm Chie...nice ta meet ya I heard a lot about this place from Souji-kun....I hope to see more soon."

As soon as Chie walked back to the group a girl with black hair and holding a fan walked up and bowed slightly. "My name is Yukiko....pleasure to meet you" she said as she walked back allowing Rise to step forward. "I'm Rise....I can't wait to get to know you" She said with a small smile as she stepped back.

Next up was a girl wearing a detective's outfit and a blue cap, she seemed more like a male but her voice said otherwise. "I am Naoto......pleasure to meet your acquaintance..." She then stepped back allowing a semi-large man wearing a button up shirt with a jacket over it.

"Names Kanji....nice to meet ya...." He said as someone else stepped forward. Some of the girls looked at him and whispered something as they giggled. The boy had orange hair that was neat and headphones around his neck as well as a jacket that was open revealing his undershirt.

"Names Yosuke Nice ta meet ya hopefully I get to see why this guy talks so much about you people" Yosuke grinned as he got pushed out of the way by a boy who wore a white button up shirt with a flower in it as well as his hair was neatly brushed back. "hello ladies.....the name is Teddy" He said bowing slightly with a grin.

Yosuke growled as he whacked Teddy making him stumble. "stop trying to show us off" He said with a quick glare. Teddy just rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Everyone stood up and walked over to the other group. Mitsuru was the first to talk.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I was the former head of this dorm but I'm basically here to say goodbye" Akihiko was next as he looked at the group he swallowed lightly then cleared his throat. "My name is Akihiko Sanada.....I was part of the dorm as well but as Mitsuru said I'm here to say goodbye as well..."

Yukari smiled at the group as she bowed. "I'm Yukari Takeba, I'm the dorm leader but enjoy yourselves if you need anything I'd be willing to help in any way I can." Minato and ryousuke stepped forward as Minato kept his hands in his pockets. "I'm Arisato Minato.....pleasure to meet you......" Ryousuke bowed as he gave the group a warm smile.

"I'm Ryousuke Kurosawa......I'll be doing the same as Mitsuru and Akihiko so you might see me around but I'll be here more often." Fuuka stepped forward and looked at the group. "I am Fuuka Yamagishi glad to meet you" She said in a small bow.

Aigis quickly introduced herself as well as the others. Once everyone got settled Minato and Naoto stared at each other. "hmm.....we look very similar to each other..." they both said in unison as they examined each other and mimicked each others movements.

Souji looked at the time and sighed. "only three o clock.....man I need something to do....." Naoto and Minato kept mimicking each other and eventually got confused. "Wow there really are people like that..." Naoto said as she looked at her watch. Minato shrugged and walked over to Yukari and sat next to her.

Yosuke looked around with a bored expression. "Man I wish I could go into the midnight channel.....I wanna go kill shadows..." everyone looked at Yosuke. Mitsuru looked at him with a confused look. "Y-you are a persona user?" Yosuke nodded and then felt a hard hit to the head. "Hey what the hell Kanji!"

Kanji turned. "What I didn't do anything..." Yosuke then turned and saw a semi-pissed off Chie. "uhhh I wasn't supposed to mention that was I?" Chie then kicked him in the face. "Baka!" she said as she sighed. Yosuke then stood up holding his head. "Oww Chie....why me?" He said as he rubbed his head.

Chie glared at him. "You weren't supposed to mention we could use persona!" Chie then fell silent. "oops...." Souji shook his head. "Its ok they are persona users as well..." Everyone sighed in relief as they looked at the decorations. Yosuke smirked. "Valentines day party?"

Akihiko nodded as he stood up. "well I'm gonna go practice....since the other guests won't be here till later..." All of a sudden the door burst open and a person jumped into a couch. "Ahh!!! home sweeeet home!" Everyone looked at the person with a confused look.

"Awww you don't remember me" He said pulling off his hood revealing black hair with blood red highlights and dark eyes that only few could forget. Ryousuke dropped his knife as he looked at the person. "Ke-Ketsu-Ketsueki?!?" Aigis' head shot up as she ran into Ketsueki and hugged him.

Ketsueki smiled as he hugged back but then felt a sharp hit to his face. "OW! ok I deserved that...." Aigis then punched him again. "Ok I deserved that too" She then punched him once more. "That too" she then stopped and lightly pounded on his chest while sobbing.

Everyone awed at the reunion with a few muffled laughs from seeing Ketsueki get the crap beaten out of him by Aigis. After a while people began to talk amongst themselves. Ryousuke and Yosuke were talking to each other. Yosuke grinned and said. "you got a girlfriend yet?" Ryousuke smiled and drunk some soda. "Yeah....its Fuuka"

Yosuke looked over and grinned. "she's cute" Ryousuke chuckled. "yeah I considered myself lucky to have met her....heh..." Yosuke then sighed as he drank some of his drink. "heh I barely know ya and I want to ask for advice....I usually go to souji for things like this but he's having fun....I wouldn't want to ruin it."

Ryousuke chuckled. "Fine go ahead and ask." Yosuke chuckled nervously then looked over at Chie who was talking with the other girls. Ryousuke looked and chuckled. "You like her don't you?" Yosuke looked away. "That kung-fu movie freak....nah"

Ryousuke looked at him. "You gotta be kidding me.....your face is so red I could tell!" Yosuke shook his head. "I-I-I I'm not!" Ryousuke looked at him. "You care for her right?" Yosuke couldn't resist. "Yes! Yes I do care for her!!" He yelled out on accident making the girls turn to him.

Yosuke just laughed nervously and sat back down slamming his head on the table. Minato, Souji, Junpei, Akihiko, and some others walked over to the table and sat down. Minato laughed a little as he looked at yosuke with his head on the table.

They all talked for a while until Yosuke got up. "Ok then I need advice.....someone give me some" Minato and the rest looked at yosuke then took him upstairs. Meanwhile Chie was talkign witht he girls. "I-I don't know what to do....I've been like this whenever i'm near him....I don't know what to say...." she said as she rested her head on the table.

Yukari and Yukiko both looked at Chie. Yukari spoke first. "OK.....first...we have to dress you up" The girls giggled as Chie's face flushed a dark red. "w-wait! I don't want to do that" All the girls giggled again as they took Chie upstairs. Chie yelled. "AHH!!! DON'T DRAG ME!"

Yosuke and the other guys were going through clothes looking for something to wear while they were thinking of a plan. Yosuke was being pulled everywhere as he got ready. "woah! c'mon!! watch it!!!" He yelled out as they put some clothes over him. Ryousuke looked at him and grinned. "There ya go!" He said as Yosuke had on a black and white suit with his headphones around his neck.

Yosuke looked at himself in the mirror then grinned. "Heh whose the good lookin guy in the mirror?" Minato and the others chuckled as Yosuke sat down. "Ok now what? I have the clothes....but what else do I need...."

Junpei looked at Yosuke "All you need is to admit how you feel.....if not your gonna mess up" Yosuke thought deeply as he tried to figure out the words he wanted to tell Chie. Minato looked at him. "If your going to admit your feelings....do it in a manner that won't startle her.....such as try to ask her a question....then go from there..."

Yosuke kept thinking. "Hmmm.....I almost got it...." Akihiko sighed. "You have to ease in....don't rush it..." Yosuke kept thinking until he shot up. "AHA! I KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" the guys smiled as Yosuke walked towards the door.

Meanwhile Chie sighed as she tried on multiple dresses and outfits the girls gave her. "ENOUGH!!!! I'll pick an outfit myself!" She said as the girls laughed. Yukari thought. "Hmmm you seem to like yellow.....how bout this!" She said as she picked up a skirt and shirt. Chie looked at them then smiled. "Ok I'll wear that"

After a few minutes She was dressed and ready to go. When the girls looked at the time it was four thirty-five. Chie wore the shirt and skirt with a small amount of make-up on. "D-do I look good?" The girls smiled and gave her a thumbs up as she reached for the doorknob.

Yosuke opened the door and walked outside and sat down on a seat in the second floor and waited. Chie opened her door as she walked downstairs, her eyes widened as she looked at Yosuke wearing a suit then her expression turned into a soft blush that spread across her face.

Yosuke smiled up at her with a slight blush as she sat next to him. Meanwhile Minato and the others were peaking through the door. Junpei sighed. "Has he said anything yet?!" Akihiko sighed. "No now hold still your moving is getting annoying." Junpei rolled his eyes and he pushed akihiko a bit. Akihiko then growled. "I said stop moving!" He yelled out as he punched Junpei's head knocking him on the ground.

Ryousuke, Souji, Minato, Kanji, and Teddy sighed as they shook their heads. Yosuke was nervous but he calmed his nerves and looked at Chie in the eye. "Chie.....I.....wanted to talk to you" Chie looked at him giving him a small nod. "Well....I've been thinking......what would you say......if I wanted to be......more than just friends..."

Chie's blush got darker as she heard him talk. "W-well I've been....thinking the same thing..." Yosuke's blush darkened as well. "well Chie.....I want to tell you something..." Chie looked at him as she moved a little closer to him. "y-yes?" Yosuke smiled. "I......love you Chie......and I have for a long time now.....ever since we beat Izanagi....no even before that..."

Chie's blush darkened much more as she looked down. "w-well.....I love....you too....Yosuke-kun.......just like you.....I've felt like this even before we beat Izanagi..." As their faces moved closer the girls and boys inched closer to the exits looking on. Yosuke then hesitated for a bit and was about to pull back.

Chie did the same but stopped as she felt Yosuke's lips touch hers. As they connected, the kiss increased in intensity as it became passionate with both of them blushing a dark red. Yosuke then pulled back and smiled. "Thank you....Chie-chan......thank you....so much...." He said as his headphones fell off of his neck while embracing Chie.

Chie smiled as her gloves fell to the ground and hugged him pressing her head against his chest in a warm embrace. Thier hearts synchronized as one as they smiled, blushing while they embraceed. "Yosuke........" Chie said as she closed her eyes. "Chie....." Yosuke said as his eyes closed as well.

As their moment continued it was all stopped when they heard a loud thud and shattering sound. Souji and Minato both thought. "What the hell.....who could it be..." They mumbles as they all ran downstairs and to their surprize it was someone only Minato and Souji knew.

-End of chap 1

Hope ya enjoyed.....this will only b about 2-3 chaps long so Hope ya like I WILL finish it b4 valentines Day ^^ adios please Review


End file.
